Switched
by TheReaders
Summary: Tori is kidnapped and transported to Japan. There he meets Rukia and Ichigo. Story starts when Rukia is taken away. Tori is taken along as well, leaving Ichigo with a promise that he'll protect Rukia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: In this story there is an American and a Japanese Soul Society and they are at war with each other.

Switched

Tori never expected anything. He was always hoping for the unexpected and that's exactly what he got, and he didn't enjoy it at all. It started out like a normal day for the captain of a squad for the American soul society. He had woken up, dealt with unruly subordinates, done some paper work then went to meet up with his dad, who happened to be the commanding captain. As he was heading to their normal meeting place a strange shadow appeared in front of him. The shadow said something indecipherable. Tori went on immediate guard. The figure raised a hand and he was lifted into the air suddenly there was a great light and he felt himself being sucked in. Some of his friends saw what was happening and rushed to save him but he got a bad feeling.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Stay back! Go tell my father."

He didn't hear any of his friend's objections as he was transported away. When the light faded he was lying in the rain and he was cold. The scene before him grew dim and he blacked.

When Tori woke he felt sore and stiff. He looked around to see no barracks no familiar room. He was lying in the middle of a forest path. His shihakusho was back home and his red cloths were dirty. He sat up and saw dried blood on the ground where his head lay. He put his hand to his head and felt dried blood all over his face. He quickly rubbed it off and stood up. It was raining and it was night. He headed for the sound of a street. When he got there he stopped and was run into by a young girl. She looked to be in trouble and it seemed she could see him. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Tori," he answered calmly, "Now why don't you tell me what the problem is."

"It's none of your concern. Get out of here before they come," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The people from the soul society," she said.

"Oh don't worry about them I'm sure if I talk to them they won't bother you anymore," he answered confidently.

"You don't understand!" she yelled.

"I won't run," he stated plainly.

She stared at him.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki I found you,' said a voice from behind.

Tori whipped around and saw two men standing under the lamp post. One was tall and had long dark hair with strange white things in them. The other was a spiky red head that had tattoos on his forehead. Rukia backed away. Tori put his hand on the hilt of his sword. They were both wearing black shihakushos but one was wearing a white overcoat. He had never seen people dressed like that in his soul society. The two men looked at him puzzled by something.

"Run," Tori ordered the girl.

He didn't know who these people were but they were not part of his soul society. _I'm in Japan_ he realized. This would get ugly. If they knew he might be taken in, the American and the Japanese soul societies had different goals and methods. The two men seemed to realize who he was and the red head got into a fighting stance. The girl had not listened. Tori turned.

"Run!" he yelled.

The girl stayed frozen to the spot. There was movement behind him and he turned, drawing his sword just in time to block the red head's attack.

"You're fast," said the red head, "Who're you?"

"Tori Rio," he answered, "And who do I have the pleasure of fighting?"

"Renji Abarai sixth squad lieutenant serving under Captain Kuchiki," answered the red head.

Tori backed up and pushed Rukia farther away from the men. Renjii smiled and attacked again. Tori continued to parry and block the blows. He wasn't getting tired in the least.

"What squad are you from?" asked Renji.

"None of your business. Besides what does it matter?" answered Tori.

"Doesn't matter. But you should know you're not going to survive this encounter."

"I beg to differ."

Tori went on the attack and pushed the man back. He was stronger than this guy he knew it but he was sore and his body ached. He was also getting dizzy, probably from not breathing; he had a problem with that. When they parted Tori was getting to be out of breath and he was having trouble standing. Renji smiled.

"Well I guessed you earned this. Howl Zabimaru!" the man yelled.

There was a bright light and the sword changed. Tori was used to it and he didn't react except to tense up. He knew he had little energy to go into his second release; hopefully he could get the girl to run before he was dead or captured. There was a rustle in the bushes and a blonde teen appeared. He had on a black shihakusho with a sword that rivaled his best friend's. He looked frantic.

"Who're you?" asked Tori.

Renji took the opening and before he could dodge blood blossomed on Tori's arm. He screamed in pain as he felt the burning go up his arm. He grasped his arm to stem blood loss. Quickly ripping a strip of his shirt he bandaged the wound. The blonde looked surprised then he saw Rukia.

"Rukia, there you are," he said and went over to her.

"Are you her friend?" Tori asked.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" asked the boy brandishing his sword.

"Good, get her out of here," commanded Tori.

The boy nodded and turned to run. A flash of movement caught Tori's eye and he turned to run after the dark haired man. But Renji came up behind him, disarmed him, and forced him to his knees in a headlock.

"Don't move or I'll break your neck," said Renji.

Tori cursed himself as he watched the boy get stabbed two times. He hadn't even asked the boy his name. Rukia watched as the Byakuya turned to the boy and started talking to him. Then he turned to Rukia and grabbed her arm.

"Captain what do you want me to do with this one?" asked Renji.

"Bring him and his sword with, I'm sure the captain commander would be very interested in this," answered the dark man.

Suddenly a loud peel sounded through the night splitting the air like a knife. They looked at Tori. _Damn_ he thought _they finally find me and I'm completely helpless_. Renji reached into his pocket and opened it and placed the phone to his ear. The look Renji gave was telling him that if he tried anything he would kill him.

"Hello?" asked Tori hoping he didn't sound too scared.

"Tori where in the hell are you?" asked his father's voice.

"I have no clue but I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know the last thing I remember was telling Sam to go tell you what happened."

"I know we've been trying to contact you for a while."

"I'll try and get home okay."

Renji tightened his grip on Tori's throat in a warning.

"All right but if you need help call."

"Sure Dad," answered Tori.

Renji pulled the phone away and closed it crushing it with his hand. He got rope from somewhere and tied his hands behind him and he let go of Tori's throat. Tori gagged and coughed trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. He looked up at the boy who was looking at him, the boy was still alive.

"What's your name?" asked the boy weakly.

"Tori."

"Take good care of her Tori. Please, as a favor," said the boy.

"All right. What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then he passed out. Tori was yanked to his feet and led into a bright light.

Tori was scared. He wanted to go home and he wanted to be with his friends. The captain commander had not been able to see him yet so he was put into a holding tank that left him feeling sick. A few days ago Rukia, the girl who was supposed to be executed for some reason or another, had been moved to a repentance cell the day before. The boy who was cleaning his cell was still there and he was nice but Tori was getting anxious.

"I have to get home," he whispered to himself once.

"Where do you live?" asked the boy, his name was Hanatarou.

"America," he answered.

"Cool, I've never met a foreigner before. What's it like in America?"

"A lot different then here let me tell you. The one thing I miss the most is my friends."

"Would they miss you?"

"Yeah. And if they knew where I was they would come get me but they don't know where I am. My father is probably worried sick about me."

"You were able to meet with your father?"

"Yep, he's the general."

Hanatarou gave him a confused look.

"He's like your captain commander," answered Tori.

"Are you serious!?" yelled Hanatarou.

"Yep, I'm the next in line. I guess that's why I was transported away from there I guess. My father is in bad condition and he isn't getting better."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I just want to go and see him."

Hanatarou finished cleaning his cell and went out. Tori decided he needed to get out. But his strength was sapped. The walls were eating away at his strength. The door opened again and Byakuya came into view. He nodded to someone off to the side and a man with shackles opened the cell and approached him. Tori fought back as much as he could but to no avail. His hands were forced into the shackles behind his back. He was picked up and pushed from the cell. He was led down the hall to a room. There was a place where he was supposed to kneel. There were holes in the floor for something. He was forced to kneel and wait.

"Is this him?" asked a white haired kid.

"Yes, where's the captain commander?" asked Byakuya.

"Has some stuff to do so I'm taking it over."

"Oh, call me when you're done."

When Byakuya left the white haired kid turned to Tori.

"First off who are you?" asked the kid.

"Tori Rio," Tori answered.

"Well your being cooperative but I doubt that it won't continue. Why did you help Rukia Kuchiki?"

"You mean that girl? I saw her running from something so I wanted to help and then they appeared and I wanted a good reason for why she was being chased but no one answered."

"Where do you come from?"

Tori didn't answer. He never said anything about his home unless his father told him it was all right."

The kid smiled and shook his head.

"Get it," the kid said.

There was some grunting as two men came into the room with a lattice looking wall. It was placed in front of Tori. His hands were untied and then retied to the lattice. His shirt was ripped from his body. Then he heard it. The song of a whip right before it hit his back. There was a crack and then a searing pain. He screamed as his back arched in pain. He took in deep breaths as he leaned his head on the lattice. Another crack and more pain, tears welled up in his eyes. This was nothing like the pain training at home this was ten times worse. What was even worse was that he was the next in line to be a general and he was holed up here as a prisoner. The pain kept coming as the whip crossed his back again and again all the while the kid was looking at him. Finally he had had enough. Feawen, his sword, came when he called it, it might come now. He rests head against the lattice and called in his mind for Feawen and he felt a reply. The beauty of his sword was that it could vaporize if needed then condense back into the sword form. He waited as the whipping continued.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" asked the kid.

"Not in your life," he said as he felt Feawen close.

The ropes binding him snapped and he was able to dodge out of the way of the next attack. Feawen, sheath and all, condensed in his hand. He drew his sword and quickly knocked the guards out. He turned to the kid, who had an angered expression on his face. Tori smiled a little. The kid drew his sword. Tori tensed.

"You can't win," said the boy.

"Who says?" Tori retorted.

The door opened and Byakuya came into the room.

"Need assistance, Hitsugaya? he asked.

"Thank you Kuchiki," replied the boy.

Tori tensed, he hadn't been able to take on two captains yet. Cursing he turned and ran, he didn't get to the door; Byakuya grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back painfully. He struggled but the pressure on his wrists tightened.

"Trust me, I'm not afraid to break your wrist," said Byakuya.

Byakuya twisted him around and threw him to the floor but not before he disarmed Tori. Tori hit the ground hard and the air was knocked out of him. Then before he knew it he was kicked in the side, he crumpled and moaned. The beating continued. He felt his whole body screaming at him to get up and fight but when he tried he was kicked back down. Suddenly the beating stopped and he was lifted to his knees by his hair. His head was bent back a little.

"Now, where do you live?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Tori yelled.

He was rewarded by his head being pulled back farther. He winced.

"Tell us."

"The states," he finally said.

His head was let go and he collapsed forward. He tried to pick himself up but he was forced to the ground again.

"What were you doing in Japan?" asked Hitsugaya, the boy.

"I don't know I was kidnapped," he said.

"Tell us the truth," said Kuchiki who dug his foot deeper into Tori's back.

"I am!" Tori cried.

"Kuchiki stop it. I'll get the answer out of him," said Hitsugaya his sword still drawn, "Hyou Rin Maru."

The room's temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Hitsugaya approached and touched the tip of his sword on Tori's leg. it froze immediately. Tori screamed.

"Tell the truth," said Kuchiki calmly.

"I am," said Tori.

Tori's leg was defrosted almost instantly. Someone picked him up then dropped him, he blacked.

Tori woke up sore and bruised back in his cell, his hands were shackled to the wall above his head and he couldn't move. His head hurt, someone walked by the door but they didn't come for him they were putting another man in the cell across from his. He was the same one that had taken him when he was trying to save Ichigo. The two lieutenants that had come in saw that he was awake but ignored him. When they all left all Tori could hear was Renji's labored breathing. Soon Byakuya came for him. He was forced to go into another room. No one was there. Kuchiki forced him to his knees.

"If you don't want me to do what I did to you yesterday you better cooperate," said Byakuya, "Are you a spy?"

Tori shook his head and Byakuya slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm not," Tori pleaded.

There was a sound that the door was opening and someone walked in. Kuchiki immediately stood and bowed.

"Captain Commander."

"Byakuya has he said anything?" asked an old voice.

"A little but we doubt it's true."

"Let me see him," said the old man.

Byakuya moved aside and an old man knelt in front of Tori. The old man put his palms to Tori's head and closed his eyes. Tori screamed as his head felt like it was going to split in two. He threw his head back and tried to get out of the man's grasp but he felt strong arms pushing him down.

"Let me go!" Tori screamed.

No one obeyed. His vision was getting blurry from pain.

"Please, let me go," he begged.

The pain in his head went away.

"Put him in his cell, don't do anything else, I need to check on something," said the man.

Kuchiki picked Tori from the ground and led him to his cell. Tori was too weak to fight and too weak to stand when he was pushed in to his cell. When he finally felt like moving he was sore all over from not moving.

"It's better if you give them what they want," said Renji, who was awake.

"I've already caved, don't tell me this crap about giving them what they want. I've failed my father. I want to die now," Tori said.

He still had his knife, he could kill himself and get it over with. He reached down and pulled the small weapon out of his robes. He unsheathed it and it gleamed in the candle light. Renji saw this and called for the guards who came in quick enough. They went straight to Renji's cell.

"Not me idiots the boy he's got a knife and he's about to kill himself," yelled Renji.

They turned and saw the knife. One unlocked the door quickly and the other ran in and grabbed Tori's wrist bending it back making him drop the knife. It clinked to the floor. The guards forced his hands back into the shackles as he struggled. One hit him in the back of the neck making him go unconscious.

Tori woke shackled to the wall, he remembered what had happened the day before. Renji was watching him with a curious stare.

"Why did you do that!?" Tori yelled.

"Because killing yourself isn't the answer," answered Renji.

"I failed my father by telling them things I shouldn't have. I'm no more honorable than a rat."

"I've heard many things about rats that are very honorable."

Tori glared at Renji. He looked at his feet.

"I don't tell people this but I guess it doesn't matter," said Tori.

Renji perked up.

"My father is not from America, he was never a westerner. He's Japanese, but when I was accidentally born in the states we lived there and died there. I met up with my dad there in the soul society over there. He told me his past and he told me that I was going to be legend there. I guess that's never going to happen."

Renji said nothing and Tori's arms became numb.

"Call your sword," said Renji suddenly.

"What?"

"Call your sword, I know it comes when you call it. Call it then I'll come over there and release you."

"But why?"

"Because you can atone for breaking down if you help me save Rukia."

The thought had never occurred to Tori, he mulled it over. Then nodded and closed his eyes, calling out to Feawen. As usual it came and laid itself at his feet. But before Renji had gotten out of his cell Tori went into action.

"Feawen it's time for our little dance," he said.

Feawen disappeared and before Renji knew what was happening Tori had cut through his shackles and both cell's bars.

"You could've done that at anytime and instead you try and kill yourself?' Renji asked.

"I was in pain and delusional you forget these things," said Tori.

Then an alarm peeled through the hall.

"Let's get out of here," said Tori.

A/N: There's more later...


End file.
